Tired and Exhausted
by jbskyyy
Summary: Enough is enough. Jane is tired of playing games . Maura is clueless. -Reviews welcomed thanks
1. Chapter 1

Tired and Exhausted

" That's it I'm tired of playing this game." Jane looked down over Maura's shoulder. Maura was at her desk finishing filling out a report on her laptop.

Surprised at the angry tone in Jane's voice she turned back and looked up at Jane . " What in the world are you going on about this time? Jane it's late it's.." Maura looks at her watch. " ..it's already 11:00 o'clock , I'm tired and in no mood. I just want to finish this report and go home and go to bed."

Jane ignored Maura's attempt to change the subject. Jane grabbed Maura by her shoulders and whipped her chair around so Maura was now facing her way.

Jane bent down and moved inches from Maura's face confronting it with her own and said sternly. " Listen Maura I know you're tired. I am tired too tired of hiding my feelings. Aren't you?"

Maura studied Jane's face. She thought for sure this was some sort of bizarre attempt at humor from Jane that she was too tired to bother with and just didn't understand.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and pushed her back and says " Jane stop I don't want to listen to your jokes now. I don't understand . And like I said before I'm exhausted I'm going home. "

She logged off of her laptop then searched and found her coat. Maura got up and put her coat on to leave. Maura took her hands and brushed her hair out from underneath her coat with her hands and then she buttoned her coat up . Maura looked around for her scarf and asks Jane " Jane do you see my scarf anywhere?"

Jane was getting angry. She looked around and found the scarf . She picked up the scarf and asks " Sit down and I'll give this to you?"

Maura was in no mood she just wanted to go home to bed. " Jane please just hand me my scarf please?"

" No Maura you are going to listen to me."

Jane was serious she placed her hands on Maura's waist and led her back to her chair. She sat her down on the chair and pulled up a chair for herself to sit in opposite her.

She placed her hands on Maura's knees and squeezed to get her attention. " Listen to me please. I can't keep doing this. I can't sleep or eat or hell even think anymore. I'm exhausted I can't keep doing this with you. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way...can you?"

Maura felt completely blindsided she says " Jane I .. what is happening? I don't know what you want me to say."

Jane lowered her head looking down into Maura's lap. She pleaded to her " Maura come on please. You known what I'm saying." Jane looked up and waved her hand back and forth between her and Maura and says " This. Us . Tell me I am and always will only be your best friend .I'll then leave right now and I'll never talk about it again. I mean it Maura. Now or never I can't take it anymore. I want you with every fiber in my body. But if you want to deny your feelings for me...Well fine we can just stay friends. I'll some how try and figure out how to just kill off all my feelings for you and all the hope for an honest and truly happy life with you."

Maura was angry she was certain Jane was joking around with her. Jane had a habit of doing silly things when they closed a difficult case. Maura knew it was just a way of releasing all the stress and anxiety she felt with each case. And this particular case was a severe one it concerned a dead child. So the actions of Jane Maura now thought for sure was just a way of joking and getting past all the awful emotions from the case they had just closed.

Maura placed her hands on top of Jane's on her knees and says " Listen I know this case was just awful Jane. But if you think joking around about our relationship is going to help you...well I guess I'll play along. But I don't like it Jane. Our relationship is the most important thing in my life. I don't like making light of it. But again like I said if it will help you. I'll play along."

Jane was about to explode. She was so angry at her for not understanding just how serious she was about this. Jane took a deep breath trying to calm herself before confronting Maura again.

She let out the breath and says calmly as she could manage. " Okay listen please listen to me very carefully okay Maura?"

Maura nodded and brushed back a loose strand of Jane's hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. Jane's anger started falling away fast at the small gesture. Any and all the gestures toward her from Maura always seemed to tame the fury that raged deep inside of herself.

Jane took hold of the hand that had offered her such an unassumingly simple kindness towards her. Jane smiled up at Maura feeling all the love she had ever felt for her rush to her at once . Jane overwhelmed slowly brought the back of Maura's hand up to her lips and softly kissed her hand.

Jane then says softly " Maura sweetie I'm so serious you need to believe me. I know I joke around...well a lot." Maura stunned still by the kiss on her hand smiles and nods. " But I'm trying to be as honest as I can possibly be with you. I would never joke about our relationship. It means everything to me also. That's just it Sweetie I need...I want ..I have to have more. I can't live without you anymore. Every morning that I come in here and see you..I want to pull you in my arms and hold you and kiss you . I want to tell you how much I love you and pray to God you will feel the same way towards me."

Jane saw tears starting to form in Maura's eyes . She wants nothing more than to comfort Maura and take her in her arms but she has to get out everything she has been feeling and finish telling Maura .

So she says " I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." Maura started to say something but Jane stops her . " Maura wait just let me finish then I'll listen to everything you have to say to me,okay?" Maura nods Jane starts again " Maura you know I've never been with a woman before and I don't know if you have or not." Maura smiles and shakes her head no. Jane smirks " Okay well then I guess if we decide to .. Well if we start a more serious relationship we will be starting from the same ..disadvantage I guess you could call it." Maura smiles and lets a cute little laugh escape from her lips then she quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

Jane smiles and rubs her fingers along Maura's hand and says " Okay then good to know. We both are clueless of what to do ." Jane chuckles nervously and then tears started forming in Jane's eyes. Jane clears her throat and hoarsely chokes out sadly. " But the real question still is do you want …..well me do you want me as much as I want you Maura?"

Maura scooted up to the edge of her chair. She brought her hands up to Jane's face . She held Jane's face in her hands and made Jane look her in the eye.

Maura smiles and simply says " Yes. Yes to all you want I want. How could you not know that. I love you with all my heart Jane." Maura slowly leans into Jane's lips and softly places a kiss on them.

Tears started flowing down Jane's face as she says " Sorry Maura."

Maura looked at Jane confused and asks " What? Jane sorry for what?"

Maura and Jane both wipe away Jane's tears . Jane sheepishly looks up at Maura smiles and says " I'm so sorry. I usually at times like this say something sarcastic or at least something funny to keep things from getting too serious. But I'm so sorry Maura I can't think of a single funny or sarcastic thing to say. I think this is the first time in my whole life . So yeah sorry." Jane smiles.

Maura smiles and takes Jane in her arms . She whispers in Jane's ear and teases her " I'll forgive you this time but don't ever let it happen again."

Jane smiles and kisses her " Okay I'll try. Oh and Maura I love you too."

Jane and Maura are in a heated passionate kiss as Frost and Korsak come walking in Maura's office. Korsak laughs and clears his throat and says " Are we interrupting?"

Startled Jane jumps and it knocks both her and Maura to the floor. Jane looks up at the snickering Detectives and says " Interrupting ? No not at all." Jane smiles and grabs Maura and begins kissing her again.

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to read this story. If you liked this let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tired and Exhausted

Chapter 2

NOTHING

The next day Jane caught a case. She and Frost worked tirelessly on the case for five days straight. It left no time for Maura and Jane to get together and discuss their new relationship. But today Jane finally got a break and caught the murderer. She wanted to celebrate so she ran down to see Maura in her office. Even though Maura had been cold toward her all week she held out hope that it was just the case and not their relationship.

Jane tried to give Maura a kiss on her cheek. Maura waved her off with her hand."Maura what is your problem ? You've been acting upset all week."

Maura was sitting at her desk in her office. She looked up at Jane "Acting? I was acting? No I am upset."

Jane closed Maura's office door shut. She knew their conversation was going to get serious and probably loud.

Jane walked slowly with her head hanging down toward Maura's desk "Why are you upset?"

Maura stared into Jane's eyes angrily like she should know why she was upset with her. " Fine,if that's how you want to act. Leave Jane just leave my office now."

"Maura I really have no idea why you are mad. Talk to me,please"

Maura wasn't in the mood to explain to her something to her that should be so obvious. Maura stood up and started to walk out of her office. As she passed Jane her anger erupted .

She grabbed Jane by her arm and made Jane face her "You really want to know why I'm mad at you? Really?" Jane nods . " Fine Jane . What a great Detective you are you can't even figure out why I'm mad." Jane was getting mad now. " Jane five days ago in this very office you proclaimed your love and desire to be with me." Jane nodded " Since then what? Nothing Jane absolutely nothing. I deserve better than that Jane. What ? Have you changed your mind? You don't want me anymore or just whenever it's convenient for you? Well I want and deserve better than that." Maura stared at a stunned Jane waiting for her to answer the flurry of questions she had asked her.

Jane realizing why Maura was upset. She tried to put her arms around Maura to comfort her worries away but Maura backed away from her. "Fine Maura I understand. I hear you,you are mad and feel like I have changed my mind about us. But I haven't not at all. The only thing that has gotten me through this week is you. Knowing when the case was over I could be with you."

Maura studied Jane's face trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. Maura always could tell if Jane was lying. Jane's right eyebrow would get a slight twitch when she lied. Maura wanted to test Jane and started to ask her a question and watch the eyebrow of truth for an honest answer.

"Okay Jane if that is how you really feel then answer this for me. Do you want to spend the weekend with me? Alone just me and you?" Maura focused a laser like stare at Jane's eyebrow waiting for a twitch.

Jane nodded her head yes about a million times quickly and says " God yes please Maura?"

Jane saw Maura staring and studying her face. She rubbed her hand all over her face to wipe off whatever Maura was staring at. "What ? Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Maura was relieved she didn't notice any twitch on Jane's face. " Nothing no Jane. Sorry I was just thinking. Okay so I believe you but why have you ignored me all week?"

Jane was at a loss she didn't really think she treated Maura any differently this pass week.

"Listen Maura I'm sorry if I didn't pay enough attention to you this week. But you know how focused I get on my cases right? But look this is new for me. You know" Jane waves her hand back and forth between her and Maura. "us we are going to have to figure out how to react to and treat each other at work so that it won't interfere with our jobs okay? Because I really want this to work out between us,I'll do anything to make it work. I love you Maura you have to believe that."

Maura thinking about the weekend ahead was still a little mad but a lot aroused now as she stared at Jane up and down her body. Not just an ordinary look either but a desirous I want , no I need to devour you kind of look at her.

Jane smiled now sure she could read Maura's mind and wanted to lock the office door and take Maura right then and there. She wanted to make Maura forget and forgive her for all the hurt she had caused her this week. Jane had never seen Maura look at her or anyone like this before and Jane was liking it a lot. She had never been so aroused and turned on before.

Maura watched as Jane's face went through a series of emotions trying to figure out what to do or say. Maura would have laughed if she hadn't wanted Jane stripped naked and on her desk immediately.

Maura's patience was gone her hunger for Jane's touch was in charge of her actions now. Maura grabbed Jane's arms tightly and drug her toward her desk roughly. Maura pushed the shocked and smirking Detective onto her desk. Jane reached behind herself and swept off all the objects on Maura's desk. The loud clattering drew Maura's stare to her floor as she watched her laptop bounce on the floor. Maura was surprised that she could care less if the laptop and all her research was probably lost. All she wanted and needed right now was all encompassing .She wanted Jane NOW. And nothing was going to stop her. Maura grabbed Jane's jacket and roughly pulled and yanked it off of her. Both of them grinned at each other. Maura leaned over and forcefully kissed Jane's lips. Jane pushed her back and looked at her. Seeing all the desire in Maura's eyes Jane pulled her back in for a passion filled kiss. Their lips began exploring each other. The kissed turned tender as soon as Jane's tongue touched Maura's lower lip. Maura melted at the new feeling of Jane's wet and curious tongue exploring around on her lips and then inside her mouth . As their tongues gently started wrestling and began to get to know each other Maura let out a small moan. The feeling from the vibration of her moan traveled all through Jane's body as she felt a gush of hot fluid fill her boy shorts. Jane broke the kiss and stared at her in amazement she had never reacted this way with anyone from just a kiss before.

"Maura" was all Jane could manage to say. Jane reached up and placed her hand gently behind Maura's delicate neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

Maura's breath was becoming heavy and ragged as she fell deeper into the kiss. Not wanting to but she had to break the kiss to breathe.

Now panting Maura smiled down at Jane and says "Jane baby the things I want to do to you I don't think we can or should do here. I need a lot more room." Maura smirked then adds "And maybe a sound proof room too."

Jane laughed as Maura came down for another lust filled kiss. Jane after awhile broke and says "Let's go to my place?"

Maura jumped up off Jane and took Jane's hand and pulled her up " No my place c'mon hurry or I'm going to take you on one of the autopsy tables."

Jane scrunched her face in disgust " Ew Maura way to kill the mood. Dead people table really ew?"

Maura laughed "By the time I got finished with you on there I could turn your "ew's" into "oh yes's"."

Jane chuckled " Dr. Isles you have a little naughty side now don't you?"

Maura smirked "It's not a so little side it's quite big. Think you can keep up with it Detective?"

Jane laughed " I don't know but I'm sure going to try." Jane was now dragging Maura by hand toward the door. " C'mon let's go hurry up."

Maura and Jane sitting in Maura's car getting ready to go " Ready Jane? Everything is going to change once we leave here?"

Jane leans over and kisses Maura and says " Floor it Maura."

/

A/N - Okay I know short chapter sorry. Thanks for reading my story. If you like this chapter leave me a review.


End file.
